


Escape

by dontcare77ghj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Secret Relationship, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff, James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 39





	Escape

Wanda x reader x Bucky

The life of an Avenger was an unpredictable one at the very least. Any and every mission could be your last. Any mission could leave you bruised, broken, and or scared for life.   
That's why every Avenger had an escape.   
Tony and Bruce had their lab, Steve had his art, Natasha her ballet, Clint retreated into the vents, and Sam had a part-time job.  
Wanda and Bucky had their own escape too.   
Except their escape was a person.  
Y/N had been their girlfriend for a year now, and just the thought of her brought smiles to their faces. Whenever Wanda and Bucky needed their escape, the two would retreat to her apartment across town and stay with her for however long they needed.   
While the three were incredibly happy together and committed to one another, Wanda and Bucky had not told the team about their escape.   
Only because they wanted to keep Y/N to themselves. To keep their escape their secret.

Non-reader POV  
"Where are you two off to?" Tony asked, exiting the kitchen to find Bucky and Wanda pulling on their jackets.  
"We're going to head to the store," Wanda told him. "Bucky wants to cook tonight, and I need to get some more tea."   
"You know you don't have to go to the store anymore, Buck? You can order online now." Sam teased from the couch.  
"Fuck you, Sam." Bucky fired back with no real fire. "Some of us like venturing into the real world."  
"Gross." Tony and Clint mumbled.  
"We'll be back later," Wanda promised, pushing Bucky into the elevator.  
"Did you text her?" Bucky asked once the doors were closed.   
"I texted her," Wanda promised. "ETA one hour." She told him with a smile.  
Using a variety of disguises, the two made their way from the Tower to Y/N's apartment.   
"Fifty-five minutes," Y/N announced as Bucky and Wanda entered her living room. "What did you run?" She teased, getting up to greet the two.   
"For you, doll? Always." Bucky smiled, pressing a kiss to her temple as she leaned into his chest.  
"You smell good." Wanda purred, resting her head in Y/N's neck.  
"I think that's more the food than me. I've been baking all morning." Y/N laughed, twirling a strand of Wanda's hair. "Come on," Y/N said, pulling Wanda with her with Bucky following close behind.  
The two sat down at the island where plates of baked goods were resting.  
"These smell fantastic, doll." Bucky complimented, filling his plate with one of each treat. "I can never get enough of your cooking."  
"We all know I can't cook. Bake, yes, but not cook. We all remember what happened last time." Y/N said, causing Wanda to laugh loudly.  
"There would have been pasta on the ceiling for weeks." Wanda cackled as Bucky chuckled quietly.  
"So, how long do the two of you have before the team gets suspicious?" Y/N asked, filling the kettle.   
"As long as we want," Bucky said, picking up a pastry. "At this point, no-one really questions why we're gone so long."  
"They honestly don't wonder where you are?" Y/N asked, furrowing a brow.   
"They do." Wanda nodded. "But they don't ask. Not anymore. This is our normal." She added with a shrug.   
"But that just means we get more time with you," Bucky said as Y/N sat down on his other side.  
"Aren't I a lucky girl?" Y/N smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. "I get the two of for as long as I want."  
"Yes you do, náš miláčku. For as long as you want." Wanda smiled, reaching over Bucky's lap to hold Y/N's hand.   
"Careful, I might never let you leave now." You teased, playing with her fingers.  
"That's not exactly a threat, Y/N," Bucky told the woman.  
"It wasn't a threat." Y/N grinned, hopping to her feet as the kettle boiled. "Oh, Wanda! You have to try this new tea I found!" Y/N chirped. "I saw it, and I thought of you. And Buck, I stocked up on the coffee you like." Y/N said, flitting around the kitchen.  
As Y/N continued on her tea mission, Bucky and Wanda watched her move with a smile.   
How lucky they were to have her.

Sometimes missions went wrong. Sometimes plans fell through, someone got injured, or there were unnecessary casualties.  
This had been one of those missions.  
And it had been one of those missions where all of the above were accurate.  
Upon returning to the Tower, everyone went their separate ways to deal with what they had seen and done. Wanda and Bucky found themselves in their room, Bucky holding Wanda close as she ran her fingers through his hair.  
"I want to see her," Bucky murmured.   
"Okay." Wanda agreed immediately, despite it being the middle of the night. "Let's go to her."   
There were people in the living room, but no-one questioned Bucky or Wanda as they entered the elevator and left the building.  
The two made it to Y/N's apartment much faster than usual that night. They had almost run the entire way to Y/N's apartment, forgoing any type of transportation.  
It was two in the morning when Bucky unlocked Y/N's door, and the two beelined for her bedroom.  
"Who's there?" Y/N mumbled, jolting upright and rubbing sleep from her eyes.  
"It's just us, náš miláčku." Wanda cooed. "Sorry to startle you."  
"What are you guys doing here?" Y/N yawned, clicking the lamp on. "I thought you were on a mission."  
"Finished early," Bucky mumbled as he and Wanda stripped off and grabbed pajamas from a drawer in Y/N's dresser.  
Wanda quickly climbed into the bed, spooning Y/N from behind, but Bucky hesitated.  
"Come here, Buck," Y/N said, patting the bed beside her.   
"Sorry to wake you, doll," Bucky mumbled as he slowly crawled in in front of her.   
"You don't need to be sorry. Went to bed way too early anyway." Y/N shrugged, fisting Bucky's shirt in her hand.   
"Tell us about your day," Bucky asked, needing a distraction.   
"I broke another plate today," Y/N admitted. "Alpine kept getting under my feet, and I tripped, trying not to trip on her. I threw the plate into the wall." She told them, causing the two to quietly laugh.  
"Maybe we need to get you some plastic plates and cups," Wanda commented, playing with the woman's hair.   
"I had to go to Ikea soon anyway. I'll add it to the list." Y/N nodded.  
"Maybe we could go tomorrow," Bucky said, sliding his arm across both women. "Or, I guess, in the morning?"  
"If we're all up to it, I think it's a great idea. We might have to spend the day here and spoiling Alpine." Y/N suggested, causing Bucky to smile.  
"That sounds pretty great, doll."   
Y/N continued to distract Wanda and Bucky until the two safely fell asleep in her arms an hour later. Y/N smiled as she tightened her arms around the two and began to fall back to sleep herself.  
It always felt fantastic to help the two.

"Are you two going out?" Natasha wondered as Wanda and Bucky entered the living room.   
"Date night." Bucky nodded, helping Wanda into her coat. "Gonna get dinner and a hotel for the night."  
"Oh, a hotel, huh?" Clint smirked as Tony wolf-whistled.  
"Yes, a hotel, Clint." Wanda shook her head and rolled her eyes.  
"We decided to not ruin a good night by coming back to Sam's ugly mug," Bucky smirked.  
"Fuck you, tin-man." Sam cursed, flipping the bird at the man.  
"Have a nice night, you two," Steve said as the two entered the elevator.  
"Did everything get to Y/N's alright?" Wanda asked once the doors shut.  
"She sent me a photo of everything when it was delivered and ticked everything on the checklist," Bucky assured her. "And she's sworn not to go near the kitchen until dessert."  
"Odd. I thought dessert was done in a different room." Wanda teased, causing Bucky to chuckle as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  
"Fifty-eight minutes!" Y/N called as the two entered her apartment. "You're slipping." She teased, approaching the two with Alpine in her arms.  
"Blame the traffic," Wanda said, moving towards her, kissing her sweetly, and taking the cat from her arms. "How's our baby?" Wanda cooed, clutching the cat close.   
"Waiting to be spoiled by her mother apparently," Y/N said as Bucky embraced her.   
"At least she knows who the good cop is," Bucky smirked. "Now show me what you've done to my kitchen."  
"My kitchen." Y/N corrected. "And I didn't do anything. I checked all the bags and put everything back." She promised, following Bucky into the kitchen. "Oh, except this," Y/N said, pulling a bottle of wine out of the fridge.  
"Now that was a good decision." Bucky smiled, pulling his hair into a bun. "Now just sit back and watch the magic," Bucky told you.  
"We all know only one of us can do magic," Y/N said, pulling out three wine glasses.  
"And it's Y/N when she makes those sugar cookies," Wanda said, entering the kitchen, still cradling the cat.  
"Both of you will be eating your words thirty minutes," Bucky promised. "And you'll be eating some real magic."  
Exactly thirty minutes later, Bucky was plating up his magical masterpiece for the three of you.  
"Bon appétit," Bucky said with a flourish. "So, is it magic, or is it magic?" Bucky asked, watching the two women begin their meals.  
"Pure magic." Y/N moaned happily.  
"What she said." Wanda smiled, pulling her plate closer.  
"I won't say I told you so, but I kinda told you so," Bucky smirked, sitting on Wanda's other side.  
"Yeah yeah." Wanda shook her head, a smile tugging at her lips.  
"Happy anniversary, you two." You said, looking at the two with a smile.   
"Happy anniversary, Y/N," Wanda responded, taking your hand and squeezing it.  
"We've got two years under our belts now." Bucky grinned.  
"And more to come."  
"I love you two."  
"We love you, too."

Non-reader POV  
"Has anyone seen Wanda or Bucky?" Steve asked, entering the teams living room.  
"They said they were going grocery shopping," Natasha told him.  
"They need to work on their excuses." Clint snorted. "That's the third time that ones been used."  
"Do you think they'll ever tell us about Y/N?" Tony pondered.   
Y/N was Wanda and Bucky's secret, and the team's secret was that they all knew about her.   
One day when they would eventually find this out, they shouldn't be surprised. They live in a Tower with spies, a nosy billionaire, and concerned friends.  
"They'll tell us when they're ready." Steve shrugged. "For now, let her be their escape."


End file.
